1929 Prólogo
by Hi-chan
Summary: Uma fase da vida de Lituânia já foi tranquila, antes da quebra da bolsa, da depressão e do retorno a Rússia. US/Lituânia


**Disclaimer:** É uma das primeiras vezes que não preciso dizer que se a série fosse minha teria mais shounen-ai… Eu acrescentaria mais beijos só. Porém, tudo pertence a Himaruya Hidekaz e a gente só pode torcer mesmo.

**Avisos:** Seria uma boa idéia ter lido as tirinhas 'A Contratação do Lituânia', mas acho que não seja de todo necessário…

_Este aqui é o meu singelo presente de natal pra Dri Sweet Pepper =D Minha coisa amada do coração palpitante 8'D *gay* Postada porque ela tem instintos beeshas que nem eu pra deixar review e espalhar pelo mundo *coração*_

_Também agradeço por fazer o sacrifício de ser beta reader do próprio presente e agüentar minhas besteiras e erros sangradores de olhos de uma coisa escrita às 3 da manhã de uma vez só. Adoro-te *coraçãocoração*_

_Ah, e todo amor do mundo para o 'Perfeição' hitsuzen X3_

* * *

**1929 – Prólogo**

By Hi-chan

-

**Dificuldade**

Mesmo quando ainda estava no começo, quando Lituânia havia acabado de chegar, quando ainda olhava impressionado para a casa, quando ainda não andava pelos corredores com a casualidade de quem está familiarizado, não havia sido difícil. Não chegava nem perto disso. Um lugar confortável para se dormir, comida saborosa no seu prato todos os dias, e tarefas para mantê-lo ocupado. Com certeza não era o que Lituânia considerava uma tarefa difícil, ele considerava aquilo sorte. Ele sabia o que era difícil e viver com América era, no mínimo, um conforto.

_Espero que você fique bem, vivendo com aquela pessoa difícil._

Sabia que Inglaterra estava apenas preocupado com ele, mas talvez Inglaterra já houvesse passado tanto tempo sem precisar viver sob o domínio de ninguém, que sua noção do que era difícil ou não estivesse… Não errada, mas digamos que um pouquinho longe da de Lituânia.

Claro, ele não tinha como não notar o jeito… distraído que América tinha ao lidar com os outros. Inglaterra diria egoísta, provavelmente, e não deveria estar muito longe da realidade. Mas Lituânia não achava que aquilo era de todo ruim. Se ele mesmo soubesse como agir de maneira mais egoísta, talvez não tivesse passado por tantas dificuldades.

Mas remoer o passado não era bem do seu feitio, por isso ele apenas agradecia ter a casa daquela jovem nação para poder se recuperar.

Se lhe perguntassem qual era realmente a parte difícil de viver ali… Lituânia provavelmente iria sorrir e dizer que nada era tão difícil assim. O que ele não iria dizer era que às vezes, com o canto dos olhos, captava um brilho de cabelos loiros bem cuidados entrando ou saindo de uma sala, e todas as vezes era cumprimentado por um rosto completamente diferente daquele que sua cabeça traiçoeira o fazia esperar ver.

E que ele começara a ver pequenas coisas que não estavam ali, que sabia ser apenas sua mente tentando forçar uma semelhança. Certo jeito arrogante de ser, uma confiança infinita, aquele jeito de esperar que todos fizessem tudo por ele. Ele não se importava, mesmo. América era tão jovem e (apesar de ter passado por muitas coisas nos seus anos de vida) tão intocado, que Lituânia via aquilo tudo como uma brisa fresca nos seus ossos velhos de nação antiga. Ele não se importava, mas se lembrava, _todas as vezes_, de outra certa antiga nação de ossos velhos que agia da mesma maneira, como se ainda fosse um jovem expandindo suas fronteiras.

Ele não diria nada. Assim talvez não fosse tão difícil.

* * *

**Familiarização**

Lituânia era bom em se adaptar. Havia se adaptado à sua união estável com Polônia, e havia se adaptado a viver subjugado à Rússia. Adaptar a vida com América consistia em aprender rapidamente a suas tarefas, e acomodá-las aos horários da nação mais jovem. Era andar pelos corredores da bela mansão e aprender a conhecer cada um deles, com seus quadros e estátuas e papel de parede. Começar a decorar qual chave abria qual quarto, e andar pela cozinha como se estivesse na própria casa. Além de aceitar e não questionar a presença dos aliens e da baleia. Eles apenas estavam lá, e se América não parecia achar nada de errado com aquilo, ele também não iria.

Acabou por se adaptar ao jeito de América também, que não era tão difícil como Inglaterra gostava de reclamar. Estava sempre sorrindo e disposto a conversar com Lituânia, muitas das vezes sobre si mesmo, e de um modo geral sua maneira entusiasmada de agir com tudo nunca falhava em trazer um pequeno sorriso aos lábios do moreno. Era algo que ia além do fato de ser uma nação jovem, estava mais ligado ao espírito que amava a liberdade e sempre disposto a ultrapassar os limites do céu. Era algo inerente, que Lituânia sabia fazer parte apenas dele e não o lembrava a ninguém mais. Os fantasmas da semelhança pareciam se espalhar e se perder aos poucos, e aquilo o aliviava de certa forma. Não era muito educado ficar se lembrando de outra pessoa o tempo todo, pelo menos era o que imaginava. Não ficaria muito contente se América pensasse em outra nação toda vez que estivesse com ele.

Não parou para pensar diretamente nas conseqüências daquele pensamento, pelo menos não tão cedo.

Quando Inglaterra aparecia para visitar e checar se estava realmente tudo bem, ele podia sorrir de maneira um pouco mais verdadeira, agora. Uma vez que não era apenas a esperança no futuro que o compelia a fazê-lo, mas um genuíno sentimento de contentamento que começava a se espalhar dentro dele.

* * *

**Aceitação**

Um dia Lituânia percebeu que o sentimento de estar em casa parecia ter retornado. Não é algo que você sente de repente, como uma revelação divina. Ele se arrasta de mansinho e vai envolvendo até que você olha para as canecas iguais e se pergunta quem havia comprado aquilo.

Não que ele tivesse canecas iguais com América. Ele sabia que não porque já conhecia todas as louças daquela casa, havia comprado a maioria e também era quem as guardava. Um dia América perguntou se Lituânia se importaria caso ele dispensasse boa parte das criadas. Apesar de isso aumentar o trabalho, Lituânia disse que não. Gostava mais de ter as tarefas da casa sob seu controle. América lhe deu aquele seu sorriso brilhante de menino, que cimentara ainda mais a decisão do país báltico, e confessou que se sentia mais à vontade tendo apenas os dois em casa.

Lituânia não poderia ter concordado mais, e não foram necessárias canecas iguais para que ficasse claro que aquela era sua casa também.

Mas ele havia sim ganhado um presente. Era um avental com os dizeres I Love NY, o que trazia a velha discussão sobre a egolatria de América à tona mais uma vez. Mas aquele tipo de gesto que conseguia ser gentil e ao mesmo tempo tão centrado em si mesmo era _tão_ típico do loiro, que Lituânia ria e se lembrava dele todas as vezes que usava o presente.

E só dele.

* * *

**Conforto**

Os verões no seu país de origem eram consideravelmente mais frescos do que nos Estados Unidos, isso unido ao fato de que estava praticamente sozinho boa parte do dia na casa, levava Lituânia a ser um pouco mais ousado nas suas escolhas de roupas. Ou na falta delas. Não era muito difícil vê-lo cozinhando jantar usando nada além da roupa de baixo e certo avental aonde se lia 'I Love NY'. Ele conhecia os horários de América, e sabia que este só chegaria mais tarde, trabalhando com entusiasmo como estava, então não se preocupava muito com a situação embaraçosa. De qualquer forma, logo chegaria a noite e o calor daria uma amenizada.

Foi em um desses dias que América chegou mais cedo, sem aviso. Lituânia não o ouviu até que estivesse na porta da cozinha, pendurando o casaco em uma cadeira e reclamando sobre a falta de compradores para os produtos que estava fabricando. O moreno congelou na mesma hora em que a voz de América pareceu morrer na sua garganta. Virou em direção ao loiro, tentando agir como se nada estivesse errado, ao mesmo tempo em que escondia as costas nuas. Claro que suas bochechas completamente avermelhadas e a fala meio gaguejada não ajudaram muito no efeito 'nada errado'.

Tentou confortá-lo, talvez fosse apenas porque ainda estava no começo, quem sabe os outros países não começariam a exportar logo.

América assentiu, mas parecia distraído. Disse que estava com fome, por que Lituânia não continuava o que estava fazendo antes?

A nação mais velha ficou parada alguns instantes, apenas piscando. Lentamente virou em direção ao fogão mais uma vez, mexendo sem prestar muita atenção no que quer que estivesse cozinhando naquela hora. Sentia como se tudo houvesse aumentado mil vezes, a intensidade do olhar nas suas costas, o barulho dos passos no chão de madeira, as mãos que seguravam sua cintura e a respiração no seu pescoço.

A voz de América, sempre tão jovial e alegre, parecia pequena e humilde, pela primeira vez, enquanto perguntava _por que as coisas pareciam estar dando tão errado se ele estava fazendo tudo certo?_

E ambos sabiam que Lituânia não tinha as respostas para aquela pergunta, da mesma maneira que ambos sabiam que América não estava realmente procurando por elas nele. Ele só poderia oferecer conforto, do tipo que não dura por muito tempo, mas é suficiente pra nos distrair do que queremos ser distraídos até que levantar e seguir em frente não pareça algo tão difícil de fazer.

* * *

**Perfeição**

América fazia amor da mesma maneira como fazia todo o resto na sua vida, com entusiasmo, sem muito cuidado e como se aquilo fosse a última ação da sua vida. Fazia Lituânia rir, não de maneira maldosa, mas porque parecia querer fazer de tudo, de todas as maneiras e sem muita pausa para descansar. E talvez porque ele também nunca tivesse conseguido deixar de ser infectado por aquele sorriso de menino e aquele espírito livre e expansivo, de repente ele também queria fazer de tudo, de todas as maneiras, sem muito tempo para descansar. E fazer amor sorrindo daquele jeito que só América conseguia fazer.

* * *

**1929**


End file.
